


Your Eyes on Me

by slipintothewater (secondstar)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glasses, M/M, Sarcasm, glasses!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/slipintothewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates his new glasses. Derek does not feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumblo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mumblo).



Stiles blinked repeatedly, looking at himself in the mirror. 

“I hate them,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes beneath his brand new pair of glasses. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to get used to them,” the Sheriff conceded as he paid for them. Stiles sighed, clearly against the glasses. “Maybe if you tried a little harder to put the contacts in-”

“No, no way. Sticking things in my eye? No thank you. Do not want, at all. Did you see me trying?” 

“I did,” the Sheriff chuckled, shaking his head. “Hilarious.” Stiles frowned angrily. It wasn’t his fault that the contacts felt like hellfire when they touched his eyes. He would rather wear something that was easy to put on than fight with his eye every time he wanted to drive his Jeep, because now, apparently, he needed to wear them in order to drive. He called bullshit on the whole conspiracy. 

“Ha ha, dad,” Stiles snarked, adjusting the glasses on his face. He wondered how long it would take him to break his first pair. Glasses, while being chased by alphas, didn’t sound like a very good plan. He gave this pair a week, tops. Stiles heard his phone go off in his pocket, letting him know he got a text. He pulled it out, seeing that it was from Derek. “What?” He said to no one in particular. The text read ‘pack meeting, where are you?’ “Oh, shit.”

“What is it?” His dad asked, raising an eyebrow at him. “Don’t tell me-”

“I gotta go,” Stiles chirped. He stopped dead in his tracks at his father’s look. 

“Oh no you don’t. You and me? We’re going to dinner. Scott can wait.” Stiles made a face, thinking about mentioning that the text wasn’t, in fact, from Scott, but from Derek. That wouldn’t go over well so Stiles pursed his lips, keeping that little tidbit of information to himself. He sent Derek a quick response of ‘can’t.’ and left it at that. 

He didn’t end up getting home until well past dark, with his dad going in for a night shift. Stiles had a huge pile of homework, which was his fault for putting it all off until the last minute but he had hours before he would normally even think about crawling into bed. 

Stiles barely had time to even open his book and boot up his computer when he heard his bedroom window open.

“Scott, I really can’t-” Stiles turned around to see that it wasn’t his best friend crawling into his room, but Derek. “Oh.” Derek was staring at him weird, with one eyebrow raised. Stiles did it back, flailing his arms around. “What?” 

“You’re wearing glasses,” Derek pointed out. Stiles had forgotten for half a second and moved a hand up to his face to feel them. 

“Oh, yeah. I have glasses now. Which explains why I’ve been squinting so much lately.” 

“You, uh, glasses.” 

“You make sentences good,” Stiles mocked as he turned back around to open up a word document to start typing up whatever assignment he had to get done for English. 

“You weren’t at the pack meeting,” Derek stated. Stiles could tell by how his voice shifted that Derek had made his way over to Stiles’ bed, like he always did when he climbed through his window, which was becoming more and more frequent as of late. 

“Yeah, my dad took me to dinner,” Stiles said offhandedly, biting his lip as he read over his assignment. “It was good. Fries and a burger, the usual.” 

“Stiles,” Derek prodded, wanting Stiles’ full attention. Stiles swung in his chair, looking at Derek, his breath catching in his throat at how Derek was looking at him. 

“Derek...?” Stiles muttered, elongating Derek’s name, his voice rising at the end to make it a question. Within seconds Derek was inches away from him, his hands on the armrest of Stiles’ chair. “Hey there, buddy,” Stiles joked, patting Derek’s head. “Whatcha doin’?” 

“I want to touch you,” Derek informed him, his voice catching right before the word ‘touch’. Stiles’ cock practically came to life in his jeans at the notion. Stiles gulped. 

“I’m sorry, repeat that sentence,” Stiles deadpanned, his hand pulling away from where he was just playfully petting him. He had not expected those words to come out of Derek’s mouth. 

“I want. To touch you,” Derek reiterated, slowly, through clenched teeth as if it was painful to say. 

“Oh, okay. That’s a lot clearer and makes more sense the second time around-”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah alright, dude, I don’t see-” Derek’s lips were on his, his hands cupping Stiles’ face, his thumb against the frame of Stiles’ glasses. Stiles’ eyes were wide until he realized that Derek’s were shut, that Derek was kneeling in front of him between his spread legs, and that Derek’s tongue was teasing his lips apart. Stiles relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes, parting his lips enough to let Derek in. It was easy, causing him to let out an involuntary moan, sending a shiver down his spine. Stiles gasped as Derek ended the kiss, one hand on Stiles’ thigh, his palm spread wide. “Holy shit.”

Derek let out a shuddering breath, a laugh hidden beneath it. Stiles smirked, licking his lips absentmindedly. 

“Where did that come from?” Stiles asked, not knowing what to do with his hands, so he gripped the armrest tightly. Derek’s nostrils flared slightly, which, wow, Stiles’ face was still really close to Derek’s. Way close. So close that Stiles felt Derek’s breath on his skin as he leaned in again, capturing his lips once more. 

“Been keeping it to myself,” Derek admitted.

“And you decide now, the night I have to write an essay and I didn’t show up for a pack meeting, would be the night that you climb in my room and seduce me?” Stiles asked, his breathing shallow and quick. Derek smiled knowingly. “It’s the glasses, isn’t it?”

“I may or may not like the glasses on you.” Stiles felt his cheeks reddening. He hated his glasses, he didn’t want them. 

“I look stupid in them.” 

“I disagree,” Derek argued, a finger pushing Stiles’ glasses against his face. Stiles’ mouth twitched, as did the growing bulge in his pants. Derek looked down, as if he just _knew_. Stiles fidgeted in his seat. 

“Ah, well, uh...”

“Can I touch you?” Derek asked again. Stiles balked, his jaw dropping as he nodded. He watched Derek sit back on his heels, the hand on his thigh slid upwards, rubbing against him, his fingers gripping him through the fabric of his jeans. Stiles made a loud squeaking noise, completely unexpected. He clasped a hand over his own mouth as his legs spread apart instinctively. Derek, the corner of his mouth turned upwards in a self satisfied smirk, leaned down and raked his teeth across Stiles’ jeans as a hand slid upwards underneath Stiles’ shirt. Stiles hooked a leg around Derek’s back as he let out a strained moan, his cock practically throbbing in his pants at Derek’s touch. Derek lifted his head, his hand replacing his mouth as he looked Stiles in the eye. “I’m going to blow you.”

“Shit, yeah, okay,” Stiles stuttered, nodding his head as he bit his bottom lip. Derek practically yanked at Stiles’ jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down Stiles’ thighs just enough that he was no longer restricted. Stiles was halfway off the chair, but recovered quickly, pulling himself back up by the armrest, fingers gripping it tightly, his knuckles white. 

When Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ erection, his stomach muscles convulsed involuntarily. Stiles laughed nervously, because holy shit Derek’s hand was on him, and it was stroking him and he was basically leaking precome like there was no tomorrow. Derek slicked Stiles’ shaft with it as his wrist twisted, changing angles. Stiles’ head flew back, resting on the back of the chair with his eyes closed. He just about jumped out of the chair when he felt Derek’s mouth on the tip of his cock, his tongue teasing his head. His mouth open and gasping for air, Stiles whimpered as Derek took him into his mouth, his hand jutting out and gripping Derek’s hair as Derek bobbed his head up and down, sliding his tongue against Stiles’ length. 

Stiles jerked his hips, forcing Derek further down his throat, choking out a sob as he felt his cock hit the back of Derek’s throat. His stomach tightening as it happened again and again, the sound of Derek’s mouth filled the room as he sucked and lapped at Stiles. Stiles came down Derek’s throat quickly, quicker than Stiles would have liked, considering it was his first blowjob ever. 

Stiles still had his fist in Derek’s hair as Derek backed up, his hands on Stiles’ thighs. Stiles dropped his hand once he noticed that Derek was leaning in for another kiss. Stiles could taste himself on Derek’s lips. He moaned into it, his fingers automatically returning to where they just were, his legs hooking around Derek as he pushed against him. 

“Like that?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded as he laughed a bit. 

“Surprise blowjob? What’s not to like about that? I mean, damn. You could have told me that climbing through my window twice a week was going to lead to blowjobs.”

“Nah,” Derek said, his mouth on Stiles’ neck, teeth raking across his skin. “The glasses put me over the edge.”

“You can’t be serious,” Stiles replied, his hand instinctively adjusting his glasses. Derek nodded. “Well, fuck.” 

Derek laughed, kissing him again. Stiles was actually glad he had to wear glasses now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Mel, who donated to my theatre!   
> She wanted Stiles to get new glasses, to not like them, and for Derek to take.... an interest in them ;)


End file.
